Of Goblins and Jokers
by Red Gold
Summary: Fleeing to Gotham City seemed like the better choice, but was it really?  Does Sarah know?   Rating and Genres may change.
1. Goodbye, Hoggle

**Of Goblins and Jokers**

_(I do not own Batman or The Labyrinth, but I'm making this based off of a different version constructed in my mind. Though many of the characters may be the same, be warned that not all of it will be accurate. (I hope that most of this will be based on the 1989 version of Batman.))_

_..._

Screams of fear at night.

A gun shot out twice.

Two hearts ceased beating.

Two hearts still remained.

One stained with murder.

One longs for revenge.

The birth of Batman.

...

Hoggle gasped, not believing his friend would do such a foolish thing. But then again, it was Sarah…

"Gotham City? Sarah are you serious? That place is-"

Hoggle cringed, unable to finish the sentence.

_-crawling with criminals._

Sarah sighed, glancing at him sadly before resuming in packing her suitcase.

"I know Hoggle, but it's not like I have anywhere else to go. Anyway, I've got a friend there who can help me out, and I highly doubt that anyone would expect to find me there, much less move there."

Hoggle rolled his eyes and cursed silently, unable to keep in the words sprouting out of jealousy from his mouth. He didn't want Sarah to go. It was like seeing your only friend leave you forever.

"Vicki is hardly what I'd call a friend. You two haven't even met in, how long?"

"Hoggle!" Sarah hollered, slamming her suitcase shut and glaring at him.

"Fine, fine. Just don't come crying to me when this whole mess blows up in your face."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Just watch over Toby for me, okay? You know he just adores you."

"Well…"

"It would mean so much to me. He needs looking after. Please?"

"…but…"

"Please Hoggle? I promise to call you."

"…okay. But remember your promise."

"Thanks. I'll get you a souvenir."

_Hopefully, this will get Jareth off my back and out of my life._

_..._

"Miss Vale… got a date?" Knox asked.

The woman shook her head in a "no," fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Ring.

Knox frowned, looking crestfallen as Vicki pulled out her cell phone. _What am I thinking? She's probably got other things to do. I bet that phone call has her boyfriend on the other line. Just look at how happy and animated she is talking to the guy._

Vicki smiled as she hung up the cell phone, placing the object back in her pocket.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind. My friend is going to be joining us."

Knox tried his best to return her smile, and grumbled.

"I knew this was too good to be true."

The lady laughed, patting him on the back.

"Don't worry, Knox. She's as lovable as I am."

The man blushed at his mistake, along with a sigh of relief.

"Now you're telling me."

...

Jareth paced back and forth in frustration in his throne room. He couldn't find Sarah anywhere! He lost her trail, and none of his subjects would give away her location. _Wait a minute… what about Hoggle? If I threaten him a little, he might tell me. It's worked before. No… Sarah would find out for sure, but then again…_

Jareth smirked, with a plan forming in his mind. It was time to pay the traitor a little visit.

...

Sarah waved at her friend, feeling ridiculous in her black dress. "Vicki, you know I hate this thing."

"What? What's wrong with it?"

"It's too… revealing."

"Didn't you want to come?"

"Yeah, but is this really necessary?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Ugh! I can't believe this. I'll see you later Vicki."

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom!" Sarah huffed as she stormed off to the ladies' room.

...

Sarah slammed the door shut and groaned in frustration, staring at the mirror. "Hoggle, I could really use your help right now."

The mirror remained unresponsive. _Strange. He usually comes right away. Something's up. And I bet I know who's responsible…_

_ If I'm right, that means I'll have to move again. Ugh. Just great._

"Jareth, come out. I know you're behind this."

Silence met with her statement. _I hate summoning creeps._

"I wish you'd come out," she grumbled.

The mirror rippled with the sound of male laughter in response, and Sarah's eyes narrowed.

"Sarah, how right you are. I do enjoy your summons," the Goblin King's voice echoed as his reflection came into view with a smirk.

_Well I don't. _"What did you do to Hoggle, you creep?"

He visibly winced. "Sarah, you wound me. Your _friend_ is still alive."

"Where is he?"


	2. Eavesdropping and Sneaking

**Of Goblins and Jokers**

_(I do not own Batman or The Labyrinth, but I'm making this based off of a different version constructed in my mind. Though many of the characters may be the same, be warned that not all of it will be accurate. (I hope that most of this will be based on the 1989 version of Batman.))_

...

Jareth laughed as he disappeared, leaving a confused, and albeit frustrated, Sarah behind. _What do I do now? Hoggle, I hope you're alright._

…

Sarah sighed, not knowing where to search first. If only she had a clue…

A crystal ball rolled across the floor. Sarah gasped, jumping back reflexively. _Not another oubliette._

She took a deep breath. _Calm down, Sarah. Just stay calm. _Sarah smoothed out her dress and exhaled slowly, relaxing herself enough to be able to keep charge of herself and doing her best to ignore the horrid thing. She paused at the sight of two policemen, and hid in a shadowed corner. They seemed nervous, a little too nervous. Something was up, and Sarah doubted that they would take kindly to her eavesdropping on their conversation. It wouldn't matter that she was just exiting from the bathroom, she didn't want to have to deal with the authorities. Not now, at least. Even so, she still wanted to hear what they had to say…

"…Napier's cleaning out Axis Chemicals."

"Good Lord, if we could put our hands on him we'd have Grissom. Why wasn't I told about this? Who's in charge of the-"

"Eckhardt, sir."

"Oh my God…"

_Jareth, why do I have a hunch that you're involved in this mess?_

Sarah followed them out of the mansion and into the night. She sighed, knowing she'd have to find out if her suspicion was true.

…

The Goblin King laughed as he watched his love chase after the policemen. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist. Now to let the fun begin…

…

"Ma'am, I suggest you stand clear. Leave it to the professionals."

Sarah felt her temper rising. Again, she took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out. _It may not be fair, but this is life. I can't go back now._

She had a feeling that pleading wouldn't work with these people, and sneaking inside and getting caught would just make it worse. She cleared her throat and smoothed out her dress, pulling herself together. _Keep it in check, Sarah. Remember, all that acting experience wasn't for nothing. The least you can do is keep yourself-_

…

The policeman eyed her, noticing her beauty. The woman looked like trouble, but she was oh so tempting…

It wouldn't hurt to spare a few minutes with the broad. He didn't really want to be here in the first place. He reached out to grab her.

…

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Sarah pulled away in surprise.

"You want to get in there, don't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"If you want to get in, come with me."

Sarah hesitantly grabbed his outstretched hand, following him into an alley. _Hoggle, I'm on my way. I just hope I'm not too late._

Or wrong.

…

Jareth hissed in obvious jealousy and worry for her. He knew that look, he had done that more than a few times himself. But, unlike him, the policeman was a corrupt knave. Why couldn't she see that? She trusted people too easily. "Sarah, you fool. You're too naïve for your own good."

_But that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you._


	3. Who's There?

_(I do not own Batman or The Labyrinth, but I'm making this based off of a different version constructed in my mind. Though many of the characters may be the same, be warned that not all of it will be accurate. (I hope that most of this will be based on the 1989 version of Batman.))_

…

The policeman chuckled. Now was his chance…

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes, what are you doing?" Jareth fumed, unable to interfere.

The policeman gaped at the Goblin King, dumbfounded.

"What the… I thought-" the policeman wondered, even as he looked for the way for Jareth's sudden appearance.

"Did you think that I would leave this fine lady alone? Really, now? Hmph. You never stood a chance," Jareth huffed.

The policeman backed up, clearly intimidated as he shakily reached for his gun.

The policeman took out the weapon, ready to shoot, "Look, I don't want any trouble. But I'll use this if I have to. See if I don't-"

But the policeman never finished his sentence, having vanished instantly after coming into contact with a crystal ball. Jareth smirked as he tucked the crystal away.

"Jareth! He was going to-" Sarah cried in outrage.

"-take advantage of you," Jareth finished.

"-help me get into the factory, you idiot!" Sarah concluded.

"You're welcome. Oh, and by the way… Sarah…" Jareth growled out, partly from outrage at her lack of trust in him, and partly from the news he felt might push her in the right direction again.

"What?" Sarah snapped.

"… the clock is ticking. I'd hurry if I were you," Jareth grinned as he tossed a crystal into the air.

"Jareth…" Sarah fumed, ready to give him a good tongue lashing.

Too bad he had already left, leaving a touch of magic and a spark of laughter left in his wake.

"Ugh. Men," Sarah said while rolling her eyes, clearly exasperated at the absurdity of it all.

…

"This is embarrassing. Hoggle, how did this mess ever turn out this way? Ugh. This is almost as bad as the Bog of Eternal Stench," the goblin mumbled to himself.

He sat in the bubble, twiddling his thumbs with not much else to do. I hope Sarah's okay. King Jareth probably found her by now. But is it really necessary to tie me up like this, in a bubble, dangling from the ceiling over a vat of toxic waste!? Why can't that idiot just confess and seriously date her like the humans do if he likes her so much? Then again, this is Jareth, not a girl's average date material. Well, I've got to admit, he has changed over the ages. At least he finally is using his head and heart more than just desire and a sense of confused infatuation. But the guy has a ways to go before Sarah-

"Hoggle! Hoggle!? There you are. I was looking all over for you," Sarah gasped, running towards him and up the stairs.

"No, stop you stupid girl, or you'll pop the bubble," Hoggle exclaimed.

"Bubble? What are you talking about?" Sarah slowed her steps.

"No! STOP! You'll break the spell!" Hoggle spoke.

"What-"

POP!

_Oh, great._

"Aaaaaaaah!" Hoggle yelled, falling.

"Hoggle! Hoggle!?" Sarah exclaimed in desperation.

_D***, that hurt. _"I'm alright! I think." Hoggle answered her call, rubbing his rump.

THUD! BANG! BANG!

"What was that?"

"Let's get out of here! I don't want to be here long enough to find out." Hoggle stated.

She heard a fainter thud and a rustle of fabric.

"Wait. What was that?" Sarah turned, looking for the source of the noise, only to see the faint fluttering of a cape.

"I don't hear anything. Come on." Hoggle said, grabbing her hand, just as they ran into a guy holding a gun (aka Jack).

"Freeze!" a policeman shouted from below.

"Sorry, but I'm not the freezing type. You cops put down your guns, and the little lady lives." Jack spoke.

"Hold your fire!" Commissioner Gordon yelled. "Eckhardt, I want them alive, do you understand? You're _not_ working for Grissom."

"Don't do it! Get him." Sarah said.

"Ha! You got a death wish?" Jack taunted.

"No, but I highly doubt that you'll keep your word." Sarah scoffed.

"There's something you should know about me. I'm always a man of my word-" Jack smiles.

He sends a glare at Eckhart. _The traitor._ _I see he's under Grissom's thumb as well. One for money, and one for women._

"-but if any of them gets trigger happy... Well, I hope she's had a happy life." Jack grins.

Sarah rolls her eyes. _Oh, please. I'm not going down that easy. Where's the Goblin King when you need him?_

A shadow passes overhead, followed by a man's scream. _Jareth?_

Sarah glances above, noticing a man struggling by a steel cable. _This isn't his work. Whose is it?_

…

_(FYI, Grissom is Jack's boss. Eckhardt takes bribes from time to time. Grissom also gave Eckhardt an opportunity to kill Jack because Grissom wanted Alicia (I'm guessing she was Jack's girlfriend or something.).)_


	4. The Vat

Of Goblins and Jokers 4

_(I do not own Batman or The Labyrinth, but I'm making this based off of a different version constructed in my mind. Though many of the characters may be the same, be warned that not all of it will be accurate. (I hope that most of this will be based on the 1989 version of Batman.))_

…

_**(You may wonder at a time like this: Where is Hoggle? Obviously Batman's just about to make an appearance, and the guy just isn't there? Well, goblins have a tendency to sneak when they feel threatened and run away in the opposite direction of danger. Right now Hoggle's in a bit of a dilemma. He's torn between staying with Sarah and running for his life. He knows that if he stays he'll just be a sitting duck, but on the other hand Sarah's one of his closest friends. And as cowardly as Hoggle is, he's learnt from the past that sometimes a guy has to take a stand and be courageous with your friends and help them out of sticky situations. But due to the fact that-**_

… _**I'll leave you to figure out the rest. Now back to the story!)**_

…

Hoggle looked between Jack and Sarah, torn between choices on what to do. Should he save his friend or save his hide? Meanwhile as he hesitated by indecision, his eyes watched as an unfortunate event began to take place before him.

In the end he gave into his fear, and fled back to the Labyrinth, leaving Sarah alone to her fate.

…

Jack felt his hostage tense up as a shadow came near their line of vision. "Well, little lady, it seems someone doesn't value your life. Else, why would he come nearer to her as I have all the good cards?"

The shadow left his line of vision, and Jack pressed the gun closer into her skin. "I doubt you'll shoot. Once she's gone, what card do you have left?" a deep voice said from the shadows.

Jack turned around wildly, and increased his finger's weight on the trigger. "Oh, really? Then how about I show you?"

BANG!

A bat-shaped boomerang knocked the gun out of Jack's hand, making Jack miss his target and shoot into the air. His eyes widened in fear as a silhouette of a giant bat made an instant appearance. He quickly shoved Sarah away from him and into a dark body as he fled in panic.

…

Batman set Sarah on her feet and chased after Jack, quickly gaining on his heels.

…

Sarah ponders over the situation, wondering where her friend Hoggle is. _The poor guy must be in trouble. Maybe I should tell the police- No! They're busy and can't help me now. Besides, I'd probably make more progress on my own considering the rate they're going; trying to catch that criminal._

As her thoughts roamed through her mind, she called out to her friend. "Hoggle! Where are you!? Come out so we can get out of this place!"

…

Hoggle cringed and shuddered in cowardice, doing his best to appear invisible in his house. _I can't do this. My friend is in danger. Yes, but if I go, I'll be in danger as well. What's worse Hoggle: dying with friends or living with the death of a friend?_

Hoggle cursed; enough to make a sailor blush. He stood upon shaky legs and took a deep breath in, steadying himself against a table. _I'll go. For Sarah._

…

Sarah ignored the background noise; the gunshots, the screams, and the steadily rising level of chemicals rushing towards the ground floor. Inside her head, she chanted her mantra for inner strength: _Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great-_

"_-You have no power over me."_

The last part hardened her resolve. No matter what happened, she'd find a way to save Hoggle.

One thing distracted her as she finally found the source of the loudest scream: a man with a bloody face (the criminal who had previously held her hostage). He was falling. And, as if in slow motion, she saw him pass her by. She could almost touch him, he was so close.

The man wildly grabbed at her, and Sarah did her best to get a good grip on anything to keep her there. But she wasn't prepared for this, having lost her footing by surprise. Plus she was so close to the edge.

Precariously close.

The last thing she was able to do was to gasp as she heard Hoggle's voice call out her name. "SARAH!"

The two fell down to the vat of chemicals below, as Hoggle watched in horror.

…

_**(Don't worry, guys. The story gets better. And, just to spoil it, no Sarah doesn't die.)**_


	5. Poor Sarah

Of Goblins and Jokers 5

_(I do not own Batman or The Labyrinth, but I'm making this based off of a different version constructed in my mind. Though many of the characters may be the same, be warned that not all of it will be accurate. (I hope that most of this will be based on the 1989 version of Batman.))_

…

Vicki Vale looked around nervously. "Excuse me, but have any of you seen a Sarah Williams?"

The woman she asked shook her head. "No, sorry. Should I?"

"No. Enjoy the party!"

The woman looked at her strangely, as Vicki laughed nervously.

_Sarah, where are you? It's been hours already._

Knox tapped Vicki's shoulder, causing her to look at him. "Want me to drive you home?"

"Oh, no. Thanks, but. I'm still looking for Sarah. You haven't seen her have you?"

The man shook his head. "No, sorry."

Vicki sighed in frustration and worry.

...

Sarah's pale skin, now looked a pasty white. Her once luscious brown hair, now a sickly, tangled mess of green. Her corpse-like body floating in the polluted river.

"There she is!" Hoggle yelled.

"Sawah!" Ludo cried.

"Hurry, Ambrosius! We've not a moment to lose!" Sir Didymus shouted as he jumped head first into the gunky water.

His dog whined, pacing back and forth along the shore. Sir Didymus, head broke the surface of the water. "Hurry, my noble steed! I have need of thee!"

The dog whimpered, covering his head with his paws. "So, no supper tonight? You cowardly mongrel of a dog!" the fox goblin snapped.

Ambrosius growled, leaping into the water. "That's my noble steed! Hurry, we haven't much time!" he praised the beast.

The dog paddled as the fox goblin grabbed hold of Sarah.

"Here, take this rope!" Hoggle shouted, throwing one side to the knighted goblin and his dog.

The dog barked and grabbed the edge of the rope, taking it to his master. "Good boy!" the fox goblin praised, as the dog gave his master his prize.

Sir Didymus tied Sarah to Ambrosius' back. "Ready! Pull thy rope!"

Hoggle and Ludo pulled as Ambrosius and Sir Didymus swam, finally getting the entire party to shore. Sir Didymus cut the ropes binding her to Ambrosius, and Ludo picked up her fragile body. Tears dropped onto her face as Ludo wept.

Unknown to the goblin search party, Jack Napier's hand broke the surface of the water. The skin now the color as white as bone.

…

Hoggle gritted his teeth, blaming himself for Sarah's now broken and dying body. _It's all my fault. If only I hadn't left her behind. Now she'll be paying the price for my cowardice. What kind of friend am I? The only thing I can do now is show the Goblin King._

…_._

"Why have you disturbed me from my rest, you fools! Can't you see that your king is trying to sleep!" Jareth complained.

"But, your majesty!" Sir Didymus yelled.

The Goblin King glared as he slammed the doors to his chambers shut.

"It's important!" Hoggle shouted.

"I'll bog you all if you decide to disturb me again."

They heard the king mumble from beyond the doors.

"It's about Sarah, she's-"

"-made it quite clear that she doesn't want my help. Leave!" the Goblin King interrupted.

"But she's DYING!"

The doors whooshed open. "What. Did. You. Say?" Jareth spoke in a slow, deadly tone.

"She's dying, sir." Hoggle whimpered.

The Goblin King's eyes widened in surprise, changing from anger to fear. Fear for her life, as he saw her fragile state. A corpse-like body lay in Ludo's arms. Jareth whispered, a tune of endearment, so softly, not even the breeze could carry a note. _Even near death, my love, you are beautiful._

His facial expressions quickly hardened to reveal nothing but seriousness. He knew Sarah's life was in the balance. The one he desired most above all else. The one he would've shared his life with. His queen, even if she didn't want it. He always wanted to be there for her. Now he might never have that chance.

He put his ear over her heart, hearing the faintest beat of life. The king snapped his fingers and an oubliette appeared as he smashed it to the ground.

And in the deepest part of his heart, he wished for her not only to live and to love him, but for her forgiveness. A tinge of regret filled him as he watched everyone but himself and his love disappear from the castle as he caught her in his arms. Regret for what, he didn't know. Nor would he admit it to himself.


	6. Freedom

Of Goblins and Jokers 6

_(I do not own Batman or The Labyrinth, but I'm making this based off of a different version constructed in my mind. Though many of the characters may be the same, be warned that not all of it will be accurate. (I hope that most of this will be based on the 1989 version of Batman.))_

…

The butler watched the lady wring her hands and pace worriedly by the bathroom as most of the guests left the finished party. _Would it be right to tell her? _Alfred decided to make a call.

He speed dialed his master's cell phone number, waiting for Bruce Wayne to pick up the phone.

"Hello? What is it Alfred?"

"It's about a Miss Vicki Vale. She's worried about a Miss Sarah Williams."

"Ah, yes. About that. She fell into a vat of toxic waste. Napier dragged her down."

"Shall I break the news to her, Master Bruce?"

"Certainly. She must be worried about her friend, though the news is unfortunate."

"Indeed, sir."

"Goodbye, Alfred."

"Good evening, Master Bruce."

Click.

Vicki wrung her hands. "Miss Vicki, I'm afraid I have terrible news about Miss Sarah."

"What is it?"

"Sad to say, there's been a report on a woman matching her description having fallen into a vat of toxic waste at Axis Chemicals. No body was found, but it's not uncommon for those types of chemicals to kill a person."

Vicki's face showed an expression of shock.

She shook her head, doing her best to hold her tears back and cleared her throat. "Thank you for letting me know Mister…?"

"Alfred. It's just Alfred, miss. Do you require anything else? Perhaps a box of Kleenex and some tea in the kitchen to soothe the nerves?"

"Ah…yes. Thank you," Vicki's voice cracked. _Looks like I'll need Knox's kind offer to drive me home after all. But first, I need some tea. Sarah, why'd you have to die?_

….

Jareth smiled gently as he brushed a stray hair from her cheek. _Soon, Sarah, you'll be healthy again. This I promise you._

"Hoggle, did you get me some of the mixture she fell into?"

"Yes, sire. Are you sure this will help cure her?"

"Is that doubt, I hear, Hogwart?"

"No, sir. (_And would it kill you to call me by my name?)"_

"Hoggle…"

The dwarf jumped, scurrying away from an oubliette that narrowly missed his head.

….

Batman (aka Bruce Wayne) sat at his desk in the Bat Cave, thinking over the accident at Axis Chemicals. Something just didn't add up. He began typing at his computer, and his most trusted butler appeared across the large screen.

"You called, sir?"

"Alfred, I've been thinking. Sarah Williams' and Jack Napier's bodies were never found, were they?"

"Correct, sir."

"That leaves a chance that the two could still be alive, doesn't it?"

"But, sir. Those chemicals are lethal on contact with most people."

"_Most _people. _Not all. _I'm going out Alfred. Expect me to be late again."

"Yes, sir."

Batman cut off the transmission, leaving the computer screen blank. He got up from his seat, and headed towards his Batmobile.

….

Sarah opened her eyes groggily and moaned from the pain. It felt like someone was hitting a large hammer against her skull. _Great. I feel like I've got the world's worst hangover._

She squinted her eyes and shaded them against the harsh light coming from her window. _Good thing this bed is so big and comfy. At least I'm alive. Am I in a hospital?_

A blurry image of a person she assumed was the doctor placed his soothing hand over her forehead, making the pain leave her and the blurry images come into focus. _Wow! What a handsome looking doctor. Wait…_

"Jareth?"

….

Hoggle jumped as he heard a loud scream "WHAT!?"

He ran towards the noise of the familiar female voice. _Sarah's awake._

…

Sarah gasped. "Why am I here? Wait, don't answer that. Where's Hoggle?"

Jareth lifted a brow. "Really? You should be more worried about yourself, precious."

"Or what? Or you'll bog me?" Sarah lifted a brow in turn and crossed her arms.

"No, but you've just recovered from a toxic waste induced coma-"

"WHAT!?"

Quick, loud footsteps thundered from the other side of the doors.

The doors to Jareth's chambers slammed open with a-

BANG!

"Sarah! Are you okay?"

Jareth glared and cleared his throat and glared at the dwarf.

Sarah let out a sigh of relief as she scrambled out of bed to inspect her friend. "Hoggle! You're okay! Don't worry about me, I feel better already."

The Goblin King snapped and threw an oubliette at the dwarf, making the little guy disappear. Sarah froze, her voice frosting over. "Jareth…"

Jareth ignored her current rising anger. "As I was saying. _Higgle_ is fine. _You _are _**not.**_"

"Oh, I'm not, huh!? And I guess endangering my friend any moment you can get _doesn't hurt_ him?"

"You're trying my patience…"

"Well _sorry, _when did you _ever_ try to be patient?"

"Sarah, I'm sorry you got hurt, precious. But I assure you, Haggle's life wasn't in any danger."

"Maybe you shouldn't butt into people's lives in the first place."

"Precious _thing-"_

"And stop calling me _that! _I'm not your anything. In fact, if you really loved me, you wouldn't try to hurt me by doing these stupid, idiotic, things!"

"_What_?"

"I _said: _Stupid. Idiotic. Things! YOU MORON!"

"Really. There's no sense in name calling."

"Oh, really? That's what you're worried about? _Name calling?"_

"Sarah-"

"In that case get this through your thick skull. Leave. Me. Alone. You chauvinistic, narcissistic, selfish, egotistical, good-for-nothing, jerk! Who doesn't care one speck about me at all!"

"If you really feel that way, feel free to leave. I'm not stopping you. In fact, I'm quite tired of these games, _love."_

"Oh, shut up! I wish you'd leave me free from your selfish pridefulness, to be happy and in peace! Something a B****** like you would never have alone!"

Jareth sneered. And that was the last of the Goblin King she'd see (hopefully) forever.

He swiped his hand over her eyes, causing Sarah to lose consciousness. "If I grant you this wish, to be free of me. Will you truly be happy?" Jareth sighed.

_You make my life complicated, dear one. But this time, I'm afraid we may part._


	7. Look in the Mirror

Look in the Mirror

Of Goblins and Jokers Chapter 7

_(I do not own Batman or The Labyrinth, but I'm making this based off of a different version constructed in my mind. Though many of the characters may be the same, be warned that not all of it will be accurate. (I hope that most of this will be based on the 1989 version of Batman.))_

…_..._

The doctor frowned at the sight of Jack Napier's battered body. _Poor man. The Chemicals got him, didn't they? Well, let's see what we can do._

…

Sarah woke to find herself lying down on her bed in Vicki's apartment. She frowned slightly. _No Jareth. No anybody. It's as if what happened was a mere dream._

She stood up and looked out the window by the balcony, down to the city streets below. _I'm back in Gotham, but am I really free of that tyrant's mischief?_

She sighed as she walked towards the bathroom. In the mirror, she noticed a person she's never seen before. "Is that really me?" she wondered aloud.

Her skin appeared as pale as if she was made of porcelain; her lips so strikingly red in contrast to the rest of her skin. She giggled slightly. "I look like a clown."

She touched her hair. The green of it, though no longer sickly in appearance, somehow didn't look real. It somehow looked like she had been fairy-touched; her hair glistening with a shiny inhuman hue.

She smiled slightly. "Well, I guess I could get used to it."

…

Jack opened his eyes to see a doctor hovering over him in a dark room; waking to the feeling of a great headache and bandages covering him. He was surrounded by the scent of rubbing alcohol as the bandages were removed. _I can't believe I'm still alive. Man, I'm one lucky b******._

_What? What's the doctor staring at? Do I have something on my face or something? No…_

"Mirror."

The doctor hesitated.

"Mirror!"

The doctor shook himself, handing the man the reflective handheld object.

GASP!

Napier unintentionally let out a sob. _What's happened to me?_

The mirror fell, shattering across the cement floor.

The doctor looked apologetic as he seemed to be babbling something, something about Jack's nerves being completely severed.

Napier let out a laugh, and another. And another. Was he getting hysterical, or just plain worse in his insanity?

_Looks like luck has nothing to do with it._

As the patient left the room, the doctor had a confused look on his face.

"What's so funny?"


End file.
